Shinigami summer vacation
by edskimomo
Summary: The S.W.A. decided to have a summer vacation and made Ichigo come with them and Yoruichi and Rangiku had a plan to make Soi Fon and Ichigo have some romance to start between them. IchigoxSoifon, ichisoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own bleach

* * *

Chapter 1

Summer time, the S.W.A. decided to go to the world of the living for fun in the sun

"Explain to me again why am i here" the orange haired boy said

"I told you, since the S.W.A. wanted to go to the world of the living for some fun in the sun; Captain Unohana ordered a beach house for the us" Rukia said

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here"

"Well since Ikkaku and Renji came along they wanted you to join"

"Damned you Renji" he mumbled

Ichigo went inside the beach house and saw Soi Fon sitting in the couch alone and approach her

"Hey Soi Fon, why are you all alone?" Ichigo asked softly

"Well since lady Yoruichi came along, she asked me to come along to have"

"Well ok but why are you here" he said. She didn't answer and went silent. From that silence Ichigo knew that she was too shy to go play with the girls. He suddenly grab her hand "C'mon lets go". They ran to the shore to meet the other girls. While they were running Soi Fon's cheeks became crimson red and so did Ichigo_ "he is really handsome as they say at the S.W.A."_ she thought to herself meanwhile the substitute shinigami was having his on thoughts _"wow she is really cute just like Yoruichi-san told me" _he thought. As they arrived at the shore they saw the girls playing in the water. The girls saw Ichigo and Soi Fon holding hands and blushing crimson red.

"Well... I guess i'll leave you here" Ichigo said and broke away from holding hands with Soi Fon

"O..okay..." she said while her cheeks was still crimson red

as he left Soi Fon cheeks where still red

"ooohhh I think someone in love" Rangiku said

"what... no I'm not" She tried to deny

"don't try to deny it, you like him" Rangiku said

"No... I don't"

"Whatever you say Soi Fon-taichou" Rangiku said

Rangiku left and went to Yoruichi where Soi fon never noticed.

Night time finally came and everyone was in the lounge and Yoruichi was about to say something

"Alright listen up we have 6 rooms so I'll be dividing you into two" Yoruichi said

"Room 1 Kisuke and me"

"Room 2 Rukia and Captain Unahana"

"Room 3 Isane and Rangiku

"Room 4 Ikakku and Renji"

"Room 5 Nanao and Yachiru"

"Room 6 Ichigo and Soi fon"

Ichigo and Soi Fon arrived at their room and they noticed there was only 1 bed. After taking their shower, Ichigo decided to sleep at the couch. After a few hours Ichigo suddenly woke up hearing Soi Fon having nightmares he then sat at the bed next to her and told her "shh.. it's alright it's alright". after a few minutes she quieted down and made a tightly embrace on Ichigo and told him "dont leave me yet" "I wont don't worry" he said and they both slept for the rest of the night hugging each other.

* * *

Hey Guys thanks for reading my first story don't worry this will continue sorry for making it so short anyway tell me what you think reviews are always appreciated so yeah bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Yoruichi and check on everyone's room. The first room she checked up on was Ichigo and Soi Fon's room, she saw the both of them cuddling in the bed. She went out of the room decided not bother them and proceed with check on everyone else.

After a few hours break fast was on the table everyone was there Ichigo and Soi Fon where sitting next to each other "I see you had a good night with you roommate" the dark skinned goddess said "why would you... say that" the carrot top boy said "well when i was checking the rooms you two were snuggling" and everyone went silent and Ichigo and Soi Fon's face went crimson red and they didn't have a thing to deny about "Well by the expression on your face's, it's true" Rangiku said "Well enough about that you two talk about it later" Rangiku said after that breakfast went on

"Alright everyone were all going to play a game" Unahana said with a her usual soft voice "What kind of "game"" Renji said "PAINTBALL!, these paintball armor has a device that sends into my locator so it knows if you eliminated or not" Kisuke said carrying a large box full of paintball materials. "No I am not playing Paintball" Isane said "You should play Isane" Unahana said softly "but captain..." "You will play Isane" Unahana said in a frightening way but softly "O..okay cap..captain". "Alright your partner will be your roommates. The two last persons to not be eliminated get a cash prize from Kisuke "wait what..!?" Kisuke said. After suiting up everyone was standing with their partner "The match BEGINS!" Yoruichi shouted. As soon as she shouted everyone disappeared. After a few minutes Renji and Ikakku has already been eliminated. Only five more standing

* * *

Hey Guys sorry to make this short because I'm kind of busy so you know reviews are always appreciated byeeeeeee =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

Chapter 3

The paintball match began Ikakku and Renji has already been eliminated. "Nanao-Chan I spotted Isane and Rangiku hehehehe" the pink haired president said "Alright, lets make a suprise attack". When Yachiru and Nanao went out of their hidding, Rangiku suddenly shouted "Isane!" The four of them went to a stand-off out of nowhere Yachiru made rapid amount of gunfire and then all of them made were shooting rapidly and all four of them were eliminated .three teams left.

Meanwhile Rukia and captain Unohana were hiding and saw Soi Fon and Ichigo talking in the woods "I want to thank you Ichigo for last night" Soi fon said with a light blush "Oh... it was nothing" Ichigo said with a light blush _"Isn't he suuuuuper _cute" Suzumebachi said to Soi Fon's mind "shut up..." Soi Fon said to Suzumebachi trough her mind _"Dont shut up me, I know you like him" _said the small zanpaktou "Whatever..." She said but now she blushed even more, meanwhile Ichigo was having a little chat with his inner hollow _"you really made a smooth move with that captain_ _king..."_ Ichigo was left speechless _"speechless huh ... guess you really like her huh" _His inner hollow kept laughing finally Ichigo was getting annoyed "Shut up!" He shouted out loud "Your zanpaktou irritating you" Soi Fon said "Yeah hehe" out of nowhere Soi fon gave a quick peck on his cheeks "Thats was just saying thanks for making me relieved from the nightmare last night Ichi-kun" she blushed crimson red Ichigo then Ichigo kissed her on the cheeks very softly "Thanks for giving me that nickname" the both blushed very redly and they continued on searching for the others to win the game.

"captain, why didn't we made our move when they were there" Rukia asked the braided woman "Well I couldn't disturb them" she said with a smile momments later the two spotted Yoruichi and Kisuke walking around the forest, Unohana then signaled Rukia to make their move. The braided woman shot Yoruichi and Kisuke with no worries "Wow captain that was amazing" Rukia said "Oh it was nothing being a captain does have its perks, yes" the went on to find the last remaining team.

"Ichi-kun I see them" Soi Fon said they saw Rukia and Unohana standing in the middle of the forest suddenly when the orange haired boy blinked Rukia and Unohana disappeared and saw them at their backs and Rukia shot them "Gotcha!" Rukia shouted

Everyone was gathered outside of the beach house and awarded the prize to Rukia and Unohana.

* * *

Yeah I know to Ending is still missing something but i hoped you enjoyed the rest of it yeah thanks reviews are always thanks so yeah beyeeeeee ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

After Unohana and Rukia was awarded, they waited until nightime because Yoruchi were going to show everyone something. While they were waiting Ichigo and heard that there was an amusement park being held near to the beach house and decided to take Soi Fon with him.

When Ichigo went inside the house, he saw Soi Fon watching t.v. quietly "Hey Soi, I was wondering if you want to go to the amusement park with me" he said with a light blush "umm... s..sure" she said while blushing crimson red. After walking to the amusement park, The petite size woman's eyes were sparkling when she saw the light decoration in the park, as the carrot top boy saw her she never looked at her so beautifuly.

After walking around and trying some games "Hey Ichi-kun look at that!" She pointed at the giant black cat stuff toy" "You want one of those"he asked "uh-huh" she nodded Ichigo and his date went near the stand "alright sonny, all you have to do is knock out these bottles and you only have one chance" said the man who operates the stand, Ichigo gabbed the ball and proceeded to throw the ball at the bottles. "What! That wasn't... I mean good job young man here's your prize" the man said with one thumb up, The man gave Ichigo the large stuffed toy black cat "Here you go... Soi" the young man gave the stuffed animal to her "T..thanks" and gave the carrot top a passionate kiss on the cheek "w..well lets go I have somthing to show you".

As they proceeded to the medium sized ferris wheel."two please" Ichigo gave the man two tickets and sat on their seat. When they were on the the top the ride suddenly stop "look Ichi the sun is going to set" she said "Oh yeah" the two of them spend the romantic sun set together.

After returning to the beach house. The two couple saw everyone one the lobby, everyone saw of them holding hands and the other hand of Soi fon was holding her large stuffed toy. "Ooooh where you two on a date, is it official you two are together" Rangiku asked "You could say that" Ichigo said "my you two look cute together" said Yoruichi, the two blushed very redly when she said that "well enough of that you two were just in time for the horror movie". When they were watching the movie Soi Fons arms were in Ichigo's arm and her head was resting on his shoulder. They thought to themselves that was the most memorable night of their lives.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed by the way and reviews are always appreciated byeeeee :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

In the Ichigo and Soi Fon's room, The two couples are sleeping happily together in their bed because of their late night horror movie and they never knew a dark skinned goddess would spy on them all night.

Next morning, Ichigo woke up and got out of bed leaving her sleeping roommate alone in bed "Hey Ichi-kun" The raven haired girl said with a yawn "Oh hey Soi, Good morning" he said with a smile "Come here" she said when Ichigo went near her she kissed him in his cheek "thanks for yesterday" she whispered into his ear and he smiled at her very cutely that made Soi Fon's face very red _"you two look soooo together" _Suzumebachi said out of nowhere through Soi Fon's mind _"no reply huh, anyways did you notice that your the only person that Ichigo smiles at like that your sooo lucky!" _Suzumebachi said "whatever" she said and went on to the lobby for breakfast with her boyfriend

"Sooo Ichigo, Mind telling us what you and your girlfriend did yesterday" Rangiku said "It seems to me you both had some fun" she said again and the two couple went silent and slightly blushed "I see, Ichigo I'm very glad you made Soi Fon open up and enjoy" Yoruichi said "Hey Ichigo, I heard there's somthing they call a "mall" near by here" Ikakku said "Yeah, I think there's a mall near here" Ichigo said "Well let's get going Ichigo" Renji said and pulled the back collar of Ichigo's Shirt and went onward to the door "Hold it Renji!" Rukia said "if you three are going to the mall we are all going there" she said. After almost 3 hours of waiting for the girls finishing their make up and other things they were finally done.

At the mall entrance everybody was gathered there "alright everyone let's all meet up in the house when were all done" Unohana said. "well I guess I'm going with Renji and Ikakku" Ichigo said to himself. After hours visiting almost every weapon and arcade shop in the mall they finally decided to go home.

"Hey guys your late, dinner is about to start" Rukia said "well we didn't know, sorry" Renji said "Just take a seat". After dinner everyone went to their rooms.

The next day when Yoruichi gathered everyone outside for another activity "Alright everyone the game today is tennis to move to the next level you must have three points againts your opponent. Your partner is your roomate" Kisuke said. When Ichigo saw his partner come out of the dressing room, he was stunned for half a minute and blushed deeply when he saw her so cute in her tennis outfit "Do I... look nice" "uh-huh" he nodded. the first match was Ichigo and Soi Fon against Yoruichi and Kisuke. When Isane started the match the ball was everywhere no one could follow the ball's speed finally Yoruichi scored one point and eventually Ichigo too made one point eventually both team scores are already 2. When Ichigo saw the tennis ball coming near him, he focused his spiritual pressure in his tennis racket and, BAM! the ball went trough Urahara's Tennis racket and landed on a huge hole on the tree behind Urahara.

* * *

BAM! this chapter is done sorry for taking this so longto upload and yet so short chapter but as always i wont give up on this story it might last until more than ten chapters. As always reviews are appreciated. Byeeeeeeeeee :D


End file.
